A New Path
by Relicarmor
Summary: What if Naruto was betrayed by the only person he held dear and was then taken away from konoha. At the same time the Uchiha massacre happened but in a different way and led to an unusual group leaving konoha together. undecided pairings AU


Hey everyone Relic here, I know I've been saying that I was going to remake this before but now I really plan to do this. This will be the first remade chapter and there will be some changes but not too many I liked the plot I had and I like the events I'm just going to tweak the order of them and the description of said events keep in mind these will be small changes where I see fit and when I get back to chapter 3 I will be going at a steady pace writing whenever I can although it would help if I had a beta… Anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer: looks in mirror Nope I'm not Kishimoto so I definitely don't own Naruto, However the techniques and plot...yeah there mine! (or the person who gave me the idea for the technique)

Warning: Sasuke will not be the arrogant prick that he is in the series because the Uchiha massacre will happen differently this time.

_'Blah'_- Thoughts

"Blah"- regular talking

"**Blah**"- Kyuubi Talking

_'__**Blah**__'_- Kyuubi's Thoughts

"**Blah**"- Jutsu

Chapter I: The Death of a Future Hero

October 10th

A small 6-year-old child is running down a deserted street as fast as his little body will allow him to move. Behind him a low humming noise echoes, that seems to make the child cringe. The kid is at a good height for his age with overpoweringly sunny hair. Eyes as deep as the ocean itself, and whisker-like marks, but his face is contorted into an image of pure horror and pain. The pain is no doubt due to the immense strain being put on his body from running. Just then a crowd appears from behind a corner behind the boy and he shrieks in terror as he forces his body to run faster trying desperately to escape whatever was chasing him. So intent was he to find his haven away from the terror he was facing that he accidentally let something drop from his pocket while his arms held another unseen object close to his heart. He had new hope now; he was now so close to his what he called his home, a dingy apartment, and his haven from the cruel world outside. He was cursing himself for ever leaving it today knowing that something would happen, he had broken his own rule. Never leaving his home on his birthday. He had learned his lesson from the last birthdays but he really wanted to say hi to the only person ever to acknowledge that he actually existed.

FLASHBACK

The now 6-year-old opened a door and walked in to see a man at a desk looking over a very large stack of paper. The kid looked at the old man; he was very old and had the clear signs of exhaustion in his features. The old man was indeed exhausted but it wasn't just physical it was mentally too since he had to keep doing this thankless job longer than was meant, but he had to do it for the village. The child took a deep breath and said "Ohayo old man. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!" The old man looked down and immediately his face bloomed into a smile but if one took a second glance with more observation you could discern an immense sadness hidden behind the smile.

"Is it now? Well I might have a present for you… Let's see here," the old man reached into a small chest to his right and soon straightened back up and had a shining object "Here… This belonged to your parents and now that you are old enough I'm giving it back to you, so don't let anything happen to it." The old man handed the object to Naruto and then sank back into his chair the smile slowly fading into a more solemn face.

"I Won't! I PROMISE!" screamed the small boy. Naruto looked at the object and genuinely smiled, in his hand Naruto held a small gold chain with a locket on the end. The little boy jumped up and started towards the door when he suddenly stopped, pivoted on his heel and leaped at the old man over his desk hugging him with all his might saying "Thank you so much jiji, I won't let you down I promise!" He then leaped again, this time out the window and onto a fire escape which was the fastest rout out of the building.

FLASHBACK OVER

Naruto was now in an all out sprint to his apartment and he allowed himself to think that maybe just this once he could make it home and nothing would happen. He raced to his door with all his heart and was just about to open his door but couldn't find the key. He suddenly realized what happened his demeanor now changed drastically; his shoulders slouched as he sat down on the steps. Naruto was now waiting for that which he had run from so vehemently, since he had no means of getting into his apartment and into safety. Naruto slowly started to cry as he knew he might not survive this birthday, he was still crying there when a large crowd of people gathered around him and stared at him with icy hatred. Then in an unexpected burst of emotion Naruto screamed "Why! Why do you have to hunt me down? Why can't you just leave me be? Why?"

One of the villagers there then replied in a voice dripping with venom " You demon! You are the reason! If it wasn't for you we would have never have lost our loved ones! You deserve nothing but to die a horrible death by our hands! DIE DEMON!"

Naruto was now confused and started to ask "What have I done to yo….," but right as he was about to finish the sentence the crowd descended upon him in full force. A bottle flew and shattered on Naruto's head making him dizzy and vulnerable. The villagers took advantage of this and started top beat on him with anything they could find including bats, pipes, and wooden sticks. The others just beat the small child with their bare hands and settled for kicking when the boy fell to his knees in pain. Naruto now had given up his attempt to reason with the crazed people and was now trying his hardest to defend his vital organs from fatal damage. It was all for not since a few shinobi had joined the fray and were taking out kunai. At this point Naruto felt sharp pains as the kunai dug deeper into his thighs and arms. The ninja were taking their time and making him scream in pain before they killed him.

Suddenly Naruto heard a katana being unsheathed and knew that his initial thought of not surviving this birthday were too true. The Katana passed right through Naruto's chest and half way into the ground, unfortunately Naruto looked to see who had killed him and was stunned beyond all thought and reason as he looked up to see the third hokage standing there katana in hand. Naruto was only able to say one word that barely got across as more than a whisper due to the immense pain and blood loss, but it was heard all the same, the word was "Why?"

The third looked at the demon vessel with an icy stare no one had ever seen on the old man before. He then explained "I have no remorse in taking your life Naruto, only satisfaction. Satisfaction in that you will no longer be a threat to this village. The Sandaime then took out a kunai and sliced toward Naruto's face and slashed across the eyes to which the child screamed. The child's world turned dark and all hope left his small body, the one person he loved as family betrayed him. The man's eyes glazed over and he slowly pulled the sword out and pulled it up to his midsection turning the blade toward himself. Naruto could swear he had heard a quiet sob from the old man as he then plunged the blade through his gut. Naruto promptly loss consciousness, but not before sensing someone in the distance with an intense hatred the likes of which Naruto had never felt. What Naruto thought was strange was the fact that the man, no he wasn't directing it at him but at those around him? There was one thing that stood out over all other things about these people and that was that even though Naruto was now blinded one picture flew into his mind as soon as he sensed the person. It was a picture of two pairs of blood red eyes with three circulating comas in one pair and one coma in each eye on the other pair.

Naruto slowly stirred and then instinctively he opened his now useless eyes to check out his surrounding but when his world remained black he remembered what had happened. He went back into hysterics _'The one person he had let into his heart had turned on him and tried to kill him. Wait tried?'_ It was at this point when a voice sprung up from nowhere in particular and said "Don't move around too much or you'll reopen that wound and really die." It was at this point that Naruto's memory of the incident waned and was repressed into another part of the young boy's mind by an unknown force.

Naruto didn't have another chance to speak as he faded back into unconsciousness again, but not before feeling a warm liquid on his chest and hearing someone say "Damn it!"

While in unconscious state, Naruto felt a pull and awoke in a new place. He got up but the first thing he noticed was that his eyes were fine, he could see again. He wondered how but soon took in his surroundings, he was in a sewer of sorts with mold encrusted walls and puddles of water everywhere. He started to walk around the hall way he was in until he same to a room that split into various other directions. Again Naruto felt the pull on his mind and followed the direction that it came from. He was soon confronted a large cage with a small kanji at the mid-center where the vertical bars met for an entrance, the kanji said "Seal." Naruto looked at it with confusion and numerous questions flying through his mind, but he was shaken from this daze when a giant eye opened from behind the gate. "What the..." he didn't have time to respond as the beast on the other side of the gate spoke up in a low, echoing voice "Kid... I'm not gonna let you die this easily... Because I AM..." A large smoke bomb goes off and the giant beast disappears into the smoke. A voice screams in a high pitch, like that of a child "THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Naruto is in shock, he saw a giant fox staring at him and then a large puff of smoke and now that the smoke clears it reveals a kid about his age wearing a blood red Gi and matching pants standing before him with his arms crossed looking directly at Naruto. Naruto then shouted "THAT WAS SO COOL! That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen, not even jiji could do that I bet"(a/n: remember Naruto is 6 years old so he doesn't quite understand the situation) Kyuubi looked at the person in front of him with sadness in his eyes clearly showing but he quickly hid it as he had work to do on Naruto's body, after all he didn't want the kid to be crippled for life. Naruto was currently starting to fade from existence, and managed to say "Wanna be friends?" before being thrown out of the place and back into reality. But as he left he heard an answer to his question "I would like that..."

Naruto then sat up with his eyelids still closed, he felt a tingling sensation in his eyes and when he opened them he could see again. He heard someone say "Jeez, you are one big pain. Moving around made your wounds open up... And now their healed?" Naruto looked at the person and gave one of his foxy grins to the man; Naruto noticed the man was wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt with a fan symbol on it. Then a smaller version of the man popped out from behind the man and looked at Naruto.

Naruto kept smiling as he asked in an innocent tone "Heh... My names Uzumaki Naruto what your guys' names?"

The man thought to himself _'I guess it was too much for him. He probably doesn't remember a thing… memories can be tricky that way.'_ before he said "My name is Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke"

The little boy smiled and held out his hand to Naruto as he said "Hi Naruto, wanna be friends?"

Naruto smiled widened as he responded "Sure!" With this Itachi smiled as he knew that they would have to stay together if they wanted to survive. It was a cruel world and he would do as much as he could to make sure they are ready for it but first where to go? 'I hear there's some refuge for missing nin in wav… Might be something to look into.'

That's it for this chapter as you can see the next chapter is gonna be a little different. The original chapter 2 will be revised to be chapter 3 and the next chapter will be completely different. Anyways I'll c ya guys later I'm starting on the second chapter now should be out in a day or two by Sunday at the latest.


End file.
